Talk:Hippomaritimus
= Testimonials = * 63THF/DNC easily soloed. Two screwdrivers, as well as two intimidates missed, and only had to do Curing Waltz II once. It hit me from 20 dmg to 65, varying greatly, and granted no exp. -Bluefrostie 00:22, January 3, 2010 (UTC) * 75THF, Lightly armor (half naked) 222 DEF, took a screwdriver for 429. --FantajiFan 00:45, January 18, 2010 (UTC) * Solo'd by SAM50/DNC25 with AF weapon, Iron Ram Chainmail set, and decent accessories. Spammed Curing Waltz and Meditate as often as possible, used Seigan & Third Eye whenever my HP dropped below 50%. NM did about 60-70 damage per hit, Screwdriver did as much as 444 damage. Gave 50 exp. * Soloable by 55RDM/BLM (Hits hard and fast, keep up with your buffs! Ninja sub would've made for *easy* battle). Intimidated often, used Screwdriver twice. * Killed it as 57RNG/28THF, hit me for 60~66 DMG, Screwdriver around 179~, killed it by using Barrage + 2hr + Sidewinder. * I soloed it as PLD/WAR 61, easy fight hit about 35 each hit! * Poped while I as PLing LS member as 72whm/26BLM solo'd with next to no gear and only half MP. Had to 2 hour. Screwdrivers were hitting for 120-215 dmg regular hit's were between 50-75 dmg. 1/1 drop for me. --Zigerus 05:42, December 12, 2009 (UTC) *Solo'd by BST73 with no pet and nothing but a Hypno Staff. Screwdriver hit for about 275, only one time though. Araragi, Asura * Nearly killed as 55 WHM/SMN, Screwdrivers were hitting from 100-250 used a lot, only hit once missed about 8 times Lordjeyu 08:55, March 26, 2010 (UTC) * Killed as 44BLU/NIN. Ended with 1MP and less than half HP. Without getting shadows up at the right times, would've been impossible. Only used Intimidate. * 75PLD/37WHM Solo with no difficulty at all. Used Screwdriver twice, only hit once, 149 dmg. No other attacks hit me. April 10, 2010 * 48 DRG/BLU solo. Threw up cocoon at the start, he was barely touching me. One healing breath was all I needed before cocoon wore off, then his screwdriver broke 200 and I needed two more. All in all, not a particularly challenging fight. Aok1313 10:51, May 11, 2010 (UTC) * 57SAM/28THF solo with minor difficulty. Started fight with 100 TP and waited to get to 200 TP, used Sekkanoki and 2x Tachi: Jinpu for a Detonation skillchain. Ended fight with 391/1057 HP ~ Xyous 10:37, July 4, 2010 * elv drg60/whm30 easy solo, buffed with stoneskin/blink/barwater, opened with jump/high jump for about 10% of it's hp. screwdriver hit for 270-300 several times. finished with 390 hp * 50 RDM/21 SCH solo'd him. Had to pop 2hr, stoneskin, convert and work down. = Other notes = * Went to dunes as TH3. He was up so I killed. Came back an hour later, after 15 minutes of killing pugs, spawned again. 0/2 SujguroSujuro 07:18, November 11, 2009 (UTC) * Came back after about an hour and 10 minutes, he was already up near the cave mouth to vortex. 0/3 * Hung out for another 70 minutes. Didn't kill anything on the beach and noone else was there killing. Popped, killed, 1/4 * Added up total damage done to it: 2442 on 11-22-09 @ 1:51 pst. It showed up about 1/2 way down on widescan. Klostro 22:02, November 22, 2009 (UTC) * Seemed to Screwdriver often, for about 270 damage on a well geared 65 SAM * Does link, was tab hunting and killing pugs on the beach it spawned right next to us while fighting them and linked/wiped us. 23 BLU/NIN and a 23 DRG/DNC. Zigerus 06:29, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Overpowered much? 45WHM with Holy Breastplate stood no chance against it..